Crash
by BigTimeRusher1092
Summary: An unexpected turn of events leave Big Time Rush in a nasty accident. Even in his broken state, will Kendall be able to get help for his friends before it's too late? Requested.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is another requested story; this one is going to be a two-shot. If any of you are readers of my story 'Making Carlos Happy' I'm sorry I haven't been updating very quick, I'm waiting for inspiration to whack me in the face. Anyway, I do NOT own BTR, and enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on guys, we're late!" Logan exclaimed as he paced in front of the bright orange couch.

"Look at the rain!" Carlos yelled as thunder boomed from the sky, he screamed and jumped into James arms. James quickly gave his smaller friend the 'did you really just do that?' look before setting him down again.

"Besides, we're not that late, we'll just have to work extra without as many breaks." Kendall pointed out little did he know how late they actually were,

"Kendall, we're almost an hour-and-a-half late." Logan said flatly as he stopped in front of Kendall to glare at him. After hearing that, Kendall almost choked on the water he was guzzling down.

"Let's go! I'm not going to sacrifice all of our breaks just because it was raining!" James yelled before grabbing their coats and throwing each one to its owner. Carlos tapped his helmet twice before heading out of the door, followed by Kendall, Logan and James. Sprinting through the pouring rain, the boys shivered and yelled at Logan as he tried to open the car door; once it was open the foursome practically dived inside. They peeled their coats off and kicked them to the floor before fastening their seat belts and beginning the drive to Roque Records.

"Logan; can I turn the heating on?" Kendall asked from his place in the passenger's seat,

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Logan muttered, concentrating on where he was going. The road was slick and Logan was finding it hard to keep the car under control, his heart pounded in his chest and the palms off his hands were all sweaty as he realised that he couldn't see through the rain. James and Carlos were arguing over whose fault it was that they were late, and Kendall was humming 24/Seven under his breath, Logan felt himself getting angry and annoyed.

"Guys! Will you shut the hell up?! I can't concentrate with you three making noise, now shut it!" Logan yelled, feeling guilty afterwards but it worked. "Sorry, guys, but I really need to concentrate, okay?"

"Okay sorry Logan." James, Kendall and Carlos said the same time.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kendall asked Logan, Logan was breathing heavily and he was sweating all over, panicking.

"Yeah, it's just that I can't see properly because of the rain." Logan told his blonde friend, forcing a shaky smile. Lightning bolts danced across the sky and thunder boomed all around, heavy rain poured form the dark sky, it was nightmarish.

"Just try your best, because that's all you can do." Kendall reassured the small brunette. Logan nodded, not taking his eyes of the road for a second. Logan braced himself to turn around a sharp corner when the car began drifting the wrong way,

"I'm so sorry guys," Logan cried as he knew what was coming, "I can't control the car!" before anyone could answer, the car was spinning in tight circles on the slick road, screams filled the vehicle until they hit a lamppost, then it went silent until another car went into the side of their own. Crunching and scraping sounds where heard, all metallic. Then there was complete silence, all four boys lying unconscious and in bad condition.

Kendall was the first to awaken, he groaned loudly as all the pain came rushing back to him at once. His breathing was all over the place and quite honestly the blonde boy had no idea what to do so he did what came naturally.

"Guys?" Kendall croaked out, expecting to hear groans and moans in response, nothing. No amount of preparing could save saved Kendall from what he saw when he turned to his left, Logan, battered and bleeding. He lay perfectly still, for a moment Kendall believed he was dead but the slowly rising and falling of his chest assured him that there was still hope. Logan's left leg wasn't in a natural position and his head was bleeding, heavily. Kendall whimpered as he slowly turned around to see the back of the car bashed up, glass shattered everywhere, he caught a glimpse of Carlos and James before quickly turning around, he felt physically sick when he saw what condition they were all in. Kendall pulled his battered seat belt off and coughed violently as he opened his door, he needed to get help. Kendall screamed as his body moved, he could tell straight away that he had broken some ribs, as well as his right leg and his ankle and maybe his left arm. Screaming in agonizing pain, Kendall dragged himself out of the car and breathed heavily as his tired and broken body crawled nearer to unconsciousness. Shaking his head, he whimpered as tears fell down his dirty face, quickly getting washed away by the pouring rain.

All Kendall knew was that he had to get help; he looked around and saw Roque Records wasn't far from where he was. Kendall began violently coughing and fell to the floor, glass burying itself into the palms of his hands; blood stained the grey-coloured floor. Little did he know it was his own blood, he pushed himself up and felt adrenaline surge through his entire body, with one final scream of pain; he limped as fast as he could to Roque Records. It was about one block away, with adrenaline still going strong, Kendall ignored the pain, all he knew was that he had to help his friends; there were no two ways about it. As Kendall limped he finally saw the stairs to get into the studio around the back of the building.

"Help!" Kendall screeched; his voice horse and not sounding very loud because of the pain he was in. As Kendall placed a hand around his aching torso, he felt one of his ribs poking out at an unnatural angle, he looked down and saw his clothes torn and blood staining them. None of this should have happened, he shouldn't have pressured Logan, he should've waited for the storm to die down like Logan said, why did he have to be so stupid?! Kendall immediately pushed the thoughts out of his head as he realised he was slowing himself down. With one last push, he dragged himself up the metal stairs; Kendall sat on a step then pulled himself up to the next one, only using his good leg and good arm to climb them.

Kendall leaned against the door to push it open, his body was in so much pain and he desperately needed to get his friends help, he dragged himself across the carpeted floor, leaving a trail of blood. He dragged himself around the corner and almost collapsed on various occasions, as he neared the dance studio he could hear Gustavo's angry rant about how they were late, it was now or never for Kendall.

"Those, stupid DOGS, better HURRY THEIR LAZY BUTTS UP or I'm gonna-" Gustavo as cut short as Kendall screamed for help,

"Help!" Kendall began sobbing, "HELP!" He screamed as loudly as he could,

"What the hell?" Gustavo muttered thinking it was another trick until he saw Kendall lying there, barely conscious, blood pooling away from him.

"Kendall!" Kelly screeched, "We've gotta get you help, what happened?!"

"Car crash… one block away… help them… by… big corner… the others." Kendall gasped out, suddenly screaming as he pain level increased and the adrenaline wore away.

"I just called for an ambulance, they're on their way to help the others, and there is another one for you too, Kendall. Stay with us buddy." Gustavo spoke calmly, in too much shock to shout. Within minutes, the paramedics arrived, Kendall was barely hanging on, he looked like death himself. Blood oozed out from his matted blonde hair, his right leg and ankle were twisted opposite ways and his ribs poked out at strange angles.

"My friends… help them!" Kendall sobbed out not wanting help before his brothers.

"We got them buddy, thanks to you, they'll all be fine. They're a little banged up, but they're gonna live. You just wait and see." One of the paramedics smiled as she checked him over to see what she was dealing with.

"Thank you." Kendall muttered, everything began going numb, it started with his legs and the feeling travelled up his body until he couldn't feel pain. Then his hearing began fading then his sighed went white then black, knowing his friends were safe, he drifted away.

"WE'RE LOOSING HIM!" one of the paramedics yelled, pulling the stretcher holding Kendall out the door and down the ten steps Kendall had dragged himself up before loading him into the van and speeding to hospital, sirens blazing and Kelly and Gustavo shocked. What had just happened? Were the others okay? Should they follow the ambulance? Should they call Mrs Knight? And most importantly, was Kendall even alive?

* * *

**I haven't got time right now to finish this off so I'm going to leave it here and update as soon as I possibly can, lol, sorry about the cliff-hanger….**

**REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I did want to make this longer but I ran out of time. I thought, 'well I may as well post this rather than keep people waiting longer than necessary' so I did. Here you go people**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Mrs Knight, Katie, Gustavo and Kelly sat in the cold, plastic blue chairs in the hospital waiting room. Mrs Knight was sobbing loudly and Katie was nestled into her mother's side, also crying, Kelly and Gustavo were sat next to them when Kelly's phone ringing disrupted the silence.

"Hello?" Kelly answered too sad to answer in her usual manner, "Okay, we'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" Gustavo asked quietly, looking up so that he could see Kelly's face.

"The record company wants the demo's dropped off and us to attend an urgent meeting." Kelly sighed, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, let's go then,"

"Mrs Knight, please call us when you get some news." Kelly asked, Mrs Knight nodded then Kelly and Gustavo speed walked away, trying to be as quick as they can. Katie looked up at the clock and hiccupped,

"M-mom, it's been almost, five hours! Wha-what's happening?" Katie sobbed out, wanting to see her brothers more than anything else in the world; this shouldn't have happened to them, what had those boys done to deserve what they got?

"I don't know, honey, I'm- I'm sure they're fine!" Mrs Knight was trying to reassure herself more than Katie. Her own son had been in a _car crash_ for god's sake! There was no way that everything was going to be just fine! From what she knew, the collision was deadly and three of the boys were in critical condition, her son being one of those three boys. Kendall, oh Kendall, why did he have to be the hero? Why couldn't he have stayed put and waited for help? He wouldn't be in so bad a shape then, would he? Or was it good that he helped? Yes, it was definitely good, but what was going to happen to him? Questions swirled around Mrs Knight's head, some questions she didn't want to know the answers to but she desperately wanted to see the four boys.

"Mom, it's not fine!" Katie yelled, tears streaming down her face, her brown hair sticking to wet face. "Nothing is fine! How the hell will anything be fine again?! What if they die? What if they're-"

"Katie Knight! Don't think like that!" Mrs Knight scolded, "Come here, sweetheart, you'll see, everything will be just fine."

* * *

The first thing he felt before he was even awake was pain, and a whole lot of it. Every inch of his body ached and burned, parts of his skin felt like they were tight and pinched and other parts felt tingly. Like a bad case of pins and needles.

"He's waking up now." A strange voice sounded out, Carlos couldn't work out who it was; it didn't sound familiar. "Mr Garcia, welcome back, how are you feeling?" The strange man asked. Carlos panicked and tried to pull himself backwards in the bed, hang on, he was in a bed, was it his bedroom? Carlos looked around, no it wasn't; it was the hospital. He had been in there enough times to know when he was at the hospital.

"What- what happened?" Carlos asked, his throat burning.

"You were in an accident, Carlos. A pretty bad one two, you're lucky to be alive, all of you are." The man told him, he was doctor, he must be. And there was a nurse standing next to him, scribbling on a clipboard.

"Where are my friends?" Carlos asked quietly, his throat causing him too much pain to speak any louder.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to release any of the little information I know just yet, all I know is that they're in pretty bad shape. According to the notes I've been giving from your friends' nurses', the lamppost hit Logan Mitchells door, the other car went diagonally into the back- right corner of the vehicle, James Diamond was sitting in that seat and Kendall Knight ran to get help despite the condition he was in. Kendall's heart has stopped once and it is very likely to stop again, your friends are in the ICU, and in critical condition. I'm very sorry Mr Garcia."

"No, no, no, no!" Carlos cried out, "There must be some mistake! We were just going to work, how did this happen?!"Carlos gasped as his ribs sent a furious pain through his body. The doctor took note of this and walked over to Carlos' bedside.

"Carlos, calm down. Your broke a couple of ribs and shouldn't be moving around so much!" The doctor placed a hand on Carlos shoulder to steady him, Carlos looked up at him with pleading eyes before shrugging the doctor away.

"Can I see them?" Carlos asked in a croaky voice.

"I'm sorry Carlos but you're in no condition for that, however we can get-" The doctor looked down at his notes, "Mrs Knight for you if you would like to see her."

"Yeah, can you bring them up?" Carlos nodded his head before leaning back into the soft pillows, his ribs burning.

"Okay, I'll be right back." The doctor left the room and Carlos sighed heavily, regretting it afterwards due to the pain it brought. He felt somewhat guilty knowing that he had escaped with what was a mere broken rib or two whereas his friends where all in the ICU! A tear slipped down his face, stinging the thin cuts graced upon his face due to the smashing glass. The door opened again and Mrs Knight and Katie shuffled inside, Carlos could hear sobs. He desperately wanted to reach out and hug them both but right now that was impossible.

"C-carlos, sweetheart, oh my- oh my god!" Mrs Knight sobbed, covering her hand over her mouth she walked over to Carlos' bedside.

"Hey, Mama Knight!" Carlos greeted softly, he saw her wince at the sound of his voice. Carlos pressed a button on the remote control of his bed and slowly entered a sitting position.

"Honey, I-I can't believe what's happened!" Mrs Knight was clearly not coping well with the situation.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Have they told you about what has happened to the others yet?" Carlos asked,

"They told us they didn't know! But it'd been five hours! Five hours, Carlos! That's a long time!" Katie butted in, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. A grey haired doctor entered the room.

"Mrs Knight, now that you're here, I'd like to discuss your son and his friend's conditions', to start off, I'm Doctor Lloyd, I'm James' doctor and in close contact with Logan and Kendall's doctors too." The man started off, he offered Mrs Knight and Katie too take a seat in the chairs near Carlos' bedside. "Well as you know there was an accident on their way to work. It was raining very heavily and Logan lost control over the car, the car skidded straight into a lamppost, hitting Logan's door. Another car then drove into the back-right corner of the car, where James was sitting, we have video recording of your son, Kendall, exiting the car and dragging himself to Roque Records. This made his injuries much worse than they already were, he collapsed shortly after getting help, we almost lost him once, his heart stopped for thirty seconds. We were just about ready to declare his death but then his heart miraculously started up again."

"My poor baby!" Mrs Knight exclaimed, breaking down again.

"Would you like to know the extent of the injuries of the four boys?" The doctor asked, not knowing whether or not he should continue.

"Tell us, please." Katie whispered,

"Yes, please, I need to know what my babies are facing." Mrs Knight choked out, looking up the doctor, in her gut, she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry for the extra long wait, I was really busy and it was also my birthday yesterday! (29th October) :D**

**Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, ****Favorited or followed this story and I'd like to thank the user who gave me a great idea for the story; Alyssa Hill or Lyssa :)**

**Last of all I'd like to thank all of you who supported my other story, 'Making Carlos Happy' I am so happy I got it finished, but I also started a new story cause I couldn't help myself; 'Their Lives' but anyway, that's enough from me soooo,**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Mrs Knight drew in a shaky breath as she mentally psyched herself to hear the seemingly never ending injury list. The doctor pulled out a chair and asked Mrs Knight and Katie to sit down before doing so himself, he looked down at his notes on his clipboard before sighing and looking up into Mrs Knight's teary eyes.

"Let's start with James," Dr Lloyd announced, "Well Mr Diamond is lucky to be alive considering the speed of the car that went into theirs, he has broken his right arm and fractured his right leg and left wrist. James also received a bad concussion after smashing his head through the window and hitting it off the jagged glass; James also broke a few ribs and has a few nasty cuts to his face. Mr Diamond has had surgery to fix the fracture in his leg and we have also had to stitch his face and head up. We're unsure off when he will wake up, probably late in the night or some time tomorrow, or maybe in a few days, we just don't know." The doctor pushed his hand through his short hair before taking a deep breath and continuing on.

"Logan Mitchell," he looked down to his clipboard, "Mr Mitchell practically mangled his left arm, it was broken and fractured, we almost had to consider amputating it but luckily we were able to save it, his left leg also needed surgery to fix and he fractured his right ankle. Logan has broken a few ribs and sustained a concussion, we are unsure of when Mr Mitchell will wake up, I'm very sorry." The Doctor brought in another deep breath as he looked down at the clipboard once more; he looked up at Carlos and saw that he had fallen asleep due to the pain medication.

"What about my son?" Mrs Knight whispered, not trusting her own voice.

"Kendall Knight," The doctor looked down, "Well first of all, we caught Kendall getting out of the car and going to get help on footage, we can show it to you later. Kendall has broken three ribs and bruised a couple of others, one rib required surgery to fix it due to the degree of angle it had situated itself at, Kendall has also broken his right leg and sprained his ankle. Kendall also broke his left arm in two different places from collapsing after his adrenaline rush, but the worst of it all is his liver. Kendall's liver sustained a fair amount of damage, at the moment we are unsure of how it happened, there are many different theories but Kendall is going to need a transplant, fast. Without the transplant his liver will fail and most likely cause infection and I'm sorry to say but; kill him."

"How long does he have before his liver fails?" Katie asked, her voice shaky and uneven,

"At the moment we're giving him roughly a month providing there are no complication's in his health," Doctor Lloyd explained, feeling awfully guilty for this family's situation, "I'm sorry about how many injuries the boys have and how extreme it sounds but the boys' car went into the light pole at about thirty-five miles-per-hour, and the second car, that went into theirs, was travelling at about forty, normally these kinds of speeds are fatal but your son, god bless him, fought through his own injuries to save his friends. You should be so very proud of what he did."

"I am, I'm so proud of him, I just wish this was all a dream. I wish everything was okay, I wish the boys were okay." Mrs Knight wiped the tears running down her face away before letting out a small sob. Just then a small device clipped onto the doctor's pocket beeped, it looked somewhat like a walkie-talkie, the doctor held it near his face and Mrs Knight watched as a muffled voice came through the other side. Doctor Lloyd placed the device back in its original place before speaking,

"It seems like Mr Diamond is ready to wake up,"

"Can we see him?" Katie asked, staring into the doctor's eyes with her own big, brown puppy dog ones.

"I'm sorry, only your mother will be allowed in to see James, whilst your allowed to see Carlos you can't see the others until their out of the ICU because you're under the age limit. I'm sorry about that, Carlos' nurse will stay in here with you, I'll be back with your mother soon. Before Katie could argue back; her mother and the doctor had already left with a quick 'goodbye', leaving her alone with a sleeping Carlos and a blonde- haired nurse.

* * *

Mrs Knight followed the doctor through the corridors, constantly dragging her hands across her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. She couldn't help but look through the small windows situated in the door and the occasional room with windows across half the wall, she couldn't help but see the dreadfully injured adults and children, room after room, after room. She felt all the blood run from her face as the doctor stopped outside one of the doors, it was number '105'.

"Are you okay?" Doctor Lloyd asked, one hand on the door handle,

"As I'll ever be." Mrs Knight replied sadly, the door was pushed open and Mrs Knight slipped inside, she was instantly taken back by James' appearance, he looked a lot worse than what the doctor had told her. His entire right leg and foot were in a cast, he had a sling around his left arm and a cast around his wrist which she presumed would be replaced for something a little less bulkier soon, he also had a cast and a sling around his entire right arm. James also had a highly visible stitched up cut running across his right eye brow, there were many other smaller cuts on his face, which Mrs Knight was sure James wouldn't be too happy about, and he also had a neck brace, probably for precaution, and a cast around his ribs which was easy to see due to the neckline of the hospital gown being set quite low. To finish the whole lot off, there were various machines attached to James and a horrible sound was made when he breathed, this was due to the cast being tight and also his ribs. Mrs Knight broke down in tears again, sitting in the soft armchair type chair set close to James' bedside.

"Uhh…" James groaned, his fingers and eyelids twitching, Mrs Knight lifted her head and grabbed James' sweaty hand, she ignored the questions that the nurses and doctors in the room were throwing at him and instead focused all of her attention on James. The heart monitor began beeping a little faster as James opened his eyelids for a split second before closing them again.

"Come on honey, open your eyes!" Mrs Knight urged, smiling slightly as James forced his eyes open, he didn't seem to be taking anything in. It was like he was looking but not seeing, until suddenly a small whimper escaped his lips, this was most probably because of the pain, the nurses and doctors swarming around him, the noise and the fact that he had no idea where he was and what was happening.

"Wha-" James cut himself off with a small cough, the nurses scribbling things down on clipboards, he tried to move his head but it wouldn't, he could feel something holding his head in place, as James went to reach it with his left hand he felt a horrible pain and yelped, something wasn't right.

"Honey, it's mama Knight, how're you feeling?" He heard Mrs Knight croak out, he could hear the pain and tears in her voice, what the hell had happened?

"What… go-going…on?" James managed to get out, his throat sore and his body aching.

"Don't you remember what happened?" That's all Mrs Knight had to say before all the memories came flooding back to him.

"Th-the acci-dent!" James had to keep taking in rough, shaky breaths in-between words, it was getting on his nerves, and then suddenly realization hit him. His friends. What had happened to Carlos, Logan and Kendall? Were they okay? "Fr-friends." James croaked hoping someone would understand, Mrs Knight looked to doctor Lloyd for help, she didn't know what to say to him.

"James, Carlos is fine, he woke up a little while ago, Logan and Kendall are still asleep. We'll tell you more once you've had another sleep and answered some of our questions, okay buddy?" Doctor Lloyd tried not to panic the injured boy for fear it would make him worse.

"O-okay." James croaked, he so badly wanted to look somewhere other than the ceiling, but whatever was around his neck was preventing him from doing so.

"Okay, on a scale of one-to-ten, how would you rate the pain going around your whole body?"

"A six or… seven." James took in a deep breath, he could still hear Mama Knight crying.

"How much does your wrist and arm, leg, ribs and head hurt? Just give me the numbers in order if you can't speak, okay buddy?"

"Three and eight, five, seven a-and eight." James estimated, he quickly added, "A lot." To the end of the answer hoping he would understand, James heard whispering about pain medication and the shuffling of feet, he saw the doctor's face come into view again,

"James, we're going to give you some stronger pain medication, this is going to make you sleepy and maybe a little nauseous, when you wake up we'll send you in for some more X-rays and fill you in on your friends, okay?"

"Okay, t-thanks." James croaked, smiling a little and feeling a pulling sensation on his face. Oh no, the face! James' heart monitor started beeping faster,

"James, what's wrong?" A nurse asked,

"H-how ba-d… does the f-ace loo-k?" The nurse and Mrs Knight chuckled,

"It'll be fine!" She assured him, the nurse had most probably seen Big Time Rush on TV or read about them or something since she understood what James meant by 'the face'. A different nurse came over and administered the medicine through James' IV, he couldn't believe how quickly it was working. James' eyes drooped slightly and eventually shut completely, his body going still as he fell into another deep sleep.

"Let's go back to your daughter and Mr Garcia, shall we?" Doctor Lloyd asked after filling in a chart. They left the nurses to tend to James and walked down the corridors and back into Carlos room. The first thing Mrs Knight saw was Katie asleep, curled up in a chair and a nurse checking Carlos' pulse.

"She fell asleep not so long ago, Carlos woke up temporarily but was asleep again within a few minutes." The nurse spoke up before handing the doctor her clipboard and leaving the room. The doctor said he was going to analyse the boy's charts in his office and to press the call button if there were any immediate changed in Carlos. Mrs Knight nodded before lifting Katie from the chair and placing her on her own lap, the motherly women stroked her hair and whispered into her sleeping daughters' hair;

"Two down, two to go." Mrs Knight whispered, referring to the boys waking up. Mrs Knight took one last look at Carlos before closing her own eyes and falling asleep, she had a feeling that all this will have caught up with her in the morning. But at least she knew that Carlos was going to be fine and James had been awake and talking, she just hoped that Logan and Kendall would wake up soon and nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**Review, pleeease :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs Knight was rudely awoken by the sound of doctors and nurses hurrying through the corridors shouting something about a code, not knowing what was going on, Mrs Knight slipped out from under Katie and opened Carlos' hospital room door. Her heart almost stopped when he realised that they were all heading to James' room, Mrs Knight was confused, he was perfectly fine when he was awake and talking to her, well fine isn't really the right word for the situation but nothing seemed to be too wrong. Mrs Knight quickly hurried to James' room, attempting to get through the nurses that were standing around James' room, before even seeing anything she could hear this ghastly noise, it was a terrible wheezing sound and it was deeply disturbing as he knew where the noise was coming from. When Mrs Knight got to see James he was horribly pale and his lips were tinged blue, his hair was also matted to his forehead. James looked deeply distressed and couldn't catch his breath, she went to hold James' hand, surprised at how cold it was; she looked him in the eye and began crying. Mrs Knight was even more shocked when James did the unexpected and threw up, it wouldn't have been so scary for Mrs Knight is it was normal vomit but it wasn't; James was throwing up blood.

"Help!" James gasped out, quickly losing consciousness, suddenly screaming out from pain, the doctor came to a decision,

"Ma'am, we're taking James in for surgery, we will fill you in on the problem when he comes out, as he needs urgent care. We'll send Doctor Lloyd for you." The doctor told her before setting up James bed and wheeling him out along with the other nurses. Then she was alone, Mrs Knight completely broke down into tears, she had no idea what to do.

"Mrs Knight?" Dr Lloyd asked from the doorway, Mrs Knight turned to look, "Would you like to see Logan Mitchell? He is showing signs of waking."

"Okay, will my daughter be alright in the room with Carlos Garcia?"

"Yes, there is a nurse in there with them, they'll be fine, now let's go and see Mr Mitchell." Mrs Knight followed the doctor through the corridors and into another part of the ICU, once they got to Logan's room, Mrs Knight closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself to see the poor boy. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine!" Mrs Knight reassured him, she opened the door carefully and immediately saw Logan lying asleep in a propped up position, probably because of his ribs. He had a giant cast over his left arm and the same goes for his left leg, Logan also had his ribs wrapped up and gauze around his head. Even though the gauze looked like it was quite thick, there were faint red patches around the perimeter of his head where the gauze was, it was bleeding. A quite groan brought everyone's attention to Logan; a short red-headed nurse was fussing over him, making sure the bed was nice and comfortable and his fluid levels were stable and that he was getting the right medication.

"Ugh…" Logan groaned, he squeezed his eyes tight shut before blinking them open, Mrs Knight was quickly by his side. The nurse gave the teenager a small sip of water to soothe his throat before stepping back slightly to give Mrs Knight space; Logan's eyes quickly started to water as he suddenly saw he situation and began to remember fragments of what had happened, he whimpered loudly before the tears spilled from his eyes and he began to cry.

"Honey, sh, shh it's okay! What wrong, sweetheart?" Mrs Knight asked, stroking the tears away from Logan's face using her hand.

"S'my fault!" Logan whined, sobbing afterwards, "An't hurs!" Logan slurred, Mrs Knight tried to calm him down,

"I know it hurts, honey, and it wasn't your fault! It was the rain! It happened to the person who went into the back of your car too! They got hurt because of the rain! Just get some rest, sweetheart."

"I'anna go ho-ome!" Logan couldn't pronounce his words properly and he was really getting himself worked up over the whole ordeal, before anyone could disagree, the red-headed nurse injected Logan to send him back to sleep.

"Sorry ma'am but he was going to inure himself more." The nurse spoke with a thick southern accent. Mrs Knight began crying again as Logan's slurred words became groans as he fell asleep again, this was horrible, Mrs Knight needed to get away. She quickly left the room and went to sit in the hallway, she sank down the wall and put her head in her hands, Dr Lloyd followed her out and kneeled besides her.

"Mrs Knight, don't lose hope!" He exclaimed, "Those four boys are the most amazing patients I have ever had, I know that I have only talked to one of them and only known them for almost two days but even though it seems like they're getting worse, from a doctor's point of view, I can't tell you how well they're doing. Carlos has responded amazingly to the treatment and will be out of here in no time. Although James is in surgery, he has been holding up remarkably well considering the pain level's he was been enduring through, Logan is also doing extremely well, many patients in his position would've either given up or completely lost their minds! And I can't stress enough to you how well Kendall is doing; your son is amazing to have the strength to basically come back from the dead in the condition he is in. Although it was only just over half a minute, he still died, but he's alive and fighting now. The bottom line is; you have to have faith in these boys, they're amazing and although it all seems hopeless, they're not going to go down without a fight, I'm sure they are going to defy all odds against them and each make an excellent recovery, no matter how long it takes them."

"Thank you so much!" Mrs Knight whispered as she stood up, the two began walking to Carlos' room, Dr Lloyd was right, how were the boys supposed to have faith when no one around them did? Besides, they _were_ fighters, and they were going to give it their all, no matter how long or how hard it took them. Mrs Knight went inside Carlos room, the small teenager was sitting in his bed smiling and talking to Katie, he looked near enough normal Mrs Knight smiled back at him and saw real happiness in his eyes, not faked. Then she knew, Carlos was fighting, he only had broken ribs and a concussion, and he knew the sooner he got better the sooner he could see his friends. Carlos was determined, he had faith but he also knew that this was going to be their hardest battle yet.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long and is a little bit rubbish but anyways… Review please! :D**


End file.
